Drilling muds are employed when drilling boreholes into earth formations such as in the hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration industries, for example. The muds have specific properties such as viscosity, density, and gelled characteristics that aid the drilling operation. These same properties however, are undesirable for use during other aspects of a well completion operation. As such, the mud is typically recovered to surface and replaced with other fluids that have properties better suited for other operations such as, treating the formation via fracturing and acidizing, for example. This method of replacing the mud serves the purpose for which it is employed; however operators are always interested in methods that may improve efficiency of their operations.